mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac Danzig vs. Mark Bocek
The fight was Mac Danzig's lightweight debut in the UFC after winning the welterweight division of TUF. It was the first time Mark Bocek had been submitted. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Bocek blocked a high kick. They probed. Four twenty-five and Danzig pressed forward and missed a combination and ate a counter right hand. Danzig put his hands down playing with Bocek. Four minutes. Bocek shot for the single. Danzig was defending and looking for a standing kimura counter. Danzig landed shots in under. Bocek kept looking for it. Three thirty. Bocek was lifting Danzig sitting. He finished it to a double with beautiful wrestling. Danzig had the butterflies. Bocek landed some big body shots. Three minutes. Danzig tried a triangle and switched to an omoplata attempt. Bocek got out with some big rights and lefts, Danzig blocked the rest and Bocek was looking to pass. Two thirty. Danzig was trying to stand. Danzig on one knee, Bocek was holding the leg. Bocek had the standing back with one hook. He dragged Danzig down and turned on top to side control and Danzig retained guard. Bocek landed a pair of elbows partially. He passed to half-guard nicely. One thirty-five. Danzig retained guard. Danzig worked another high guard. Bocek pulled out with a right hand. Danzig scooted to his bottom trying to stand. He got up to the clinch. One minute. Bocek looking for the single. He tried another sit. Danzig turned out to the back landing hard punches in under. Danzig turned on top to half-guard with right hands. Twenty-five. Bocek retained guard but ate big shots. Danzig postured up landing more shots. Ten. Bocek tried to use the fence with his toes but Danzig stood out as the first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. They circled probing. Danzig landed a leg kick. Danzig landed a massive high knee and dropped Bocek hard and Danzig was postured up over him. Four twenty. That knee landed square on the chin. Bocek was defending well. Four minutes with Danzig passing to half-guard. Danzig turtled him up with three nice elbows downwards. Three thirty-five remaining. Danzig landed some hammerfists. Bocek stood trying a single-leg, Danzig was defending and he landed another knee to the face. Danzig sprawling the single and landing elbows downward again. Bocek pulled half-guard with three minutes. Danzig was basically mounted landing big shots, Bocek was hurt. Danzig went to side control and then back to mount. Two thirty-five. Bocek gave up the back with both hooks. Danzig had him flattened out. Danzig pounded in under. He landed some hard shots in under. Bocek pulled half-guard. Danzig landed a left hand. Bocek gave up the back once again with both hooks again. Danzig flattened him out again. Danzig landed four big hammerfists to the ear of Bocek. One thirty. Danzig stood up and out and broke. Danzig blocked a high kick. Bocek was a bit tired. One fifteen. Bocek landed a combination and a right hand and shot for the single. Danzig defended. One minute. Bocek kept looking for the single, Danzig was on his knees. Danzig turtled Bocek up. He turned to take the back pounding in under. Thirty. He pounded in under. Danzig turned and postured up. He landed a big right hand. Bocek turned for a kneebar, and the second round came to an end. Bocek's nose was bloody and he had quite a mouse under his left eye. Danzig's cornerman Shawn Tompkins told him it was a 10-8 round and Gray Maynard was in his corner as well. The third round began and they touched gloves. Danzig landed a leg kick. Danzig landed a right hand nicely. Danzig dodged a pair of high kicks. Bocek landed a trio of big right hands, partially blocked, and tried for a single once more. He tried the sit again. He got it finishing a double to guard. Four minutes now. Danzig worked rubber guard, possibly an omoplata or even a gogoplata. He landed some elbows as well to the top of the head. Danzig's right eye was bloody. Bocek landed a trio of elbows and some body shots. Three twenty-five. Bocek pulled Danzig away from the fence. They stood to the clinch. Three minutes and Danzig landed another knee to the face and broke with a left hook and that knee cut Bocek BADLY over the left eye. Bocek partially blocked a high kick. Two forty-five with Danzig landing a leg kick. Danzig landed a right hand anda body kick and another right hand. The referee paused the fight to check the cuts on the face of Bocek. That cut was bad. The doctors let him continue. Blood dripped down, and they touched gloves. Two twenty-five. Danzig landed a right hand and a jab. Danzig landed that jab. Two minutes. Danzig landed that jab and again. Bocek was very bloody. Danzig landed a right hand and another and they clinched. Bocek landed a few knees. Danzig got the foot trip to mount. He pounded in under. Bocek turned and gave up the back with both hooks in. Danzig locked up the choke and Bocek tapped with a minute and fourteen left. Hell of a fucking fight, dude.